Love Pain
by RomanoSpain
Summary: Italy and germany have been in a relationship for 2 months now. After a mistake from Italy Germany finally snaps and beats poor Feli. WARNING: slight smut, violence, swearing, m-preg in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Slight smut, violence, swearing, M-Preg**

**GerIta: Love Pain**

Italy sat at the dinner table, its been about a few months since him and Germany started dating. The German sat a crossed his lover while they both ate, well, more like Italy watched while Germany picked at his food.

"Ve~ Doitsu, is everything ok?" Asked the normally cheerful Italian as he cocked his head. Ludwig looked up and nodded slightly.

"Ja…I am, but, can I ask you something….." He looked down again, anger rising up. Italy nodded happily and smiled. Germany looked back up at Feliciano, hatred flashing through his blue eyes, startling the Italian. "Why was there a message on your cell phone from Gilbert, saying…..saying." He just couldn't admit it out loud, he desperately wanted to ask his lover _'Why did Prussia want to know when I was gone….and he could come here and play'_

Heat ran up to Italy's face at what the blonde said. "Why did you go through my phone?" His voice trembled slightly at what Germany would do if he found out.

Italy and Ludwig almost never fought, or not big fights anyways with a lot of yelling. They were a happy couple from everyone else saw at least.

"I was changing in our room and I noticed your messages said 1, I got curious and looked, then saw. Now what are you doing with my bruder?!" He snapped at the ending of his sentence, he just couldn't believe it, this had to be a joke.

The smaller man flinched at the yelling. He stared his lover straight in the eye and spoke calmly. "I have no idea what your talking about." with that, he stood up and cleaned his plate off. Ludwig continued sitting and demanded further.

"What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Bruder!?" he said through clenched teeth. He gave everything to Italy, and if he was using it for granted he wouldn't. Ludwig walked up to his lover and grabbed his arm roughly when he gave no response. Italy whimpered at how much it hurt, it would probably bruise by morning from how hard he gripped. Italy had never gotten a bruise from Germany before, maybe from training, but not from Germany's hands.

"Th-That hurts doitsu! P-please let go!" The Italian yelped when his grip went tighter. He was scared, there was no excuse, he was scared.

"Tell me!" Screamed the German as he yanked Feliciano roughly next to him. Tears glistened in Italy's eyes and few escaped, running down his cheeks. Thinking, _'I have no way around this…..'_

"_Me and Gilbert, made out when you left for a business trip! He came here drunk, looking for you and you were already gone. I got him some water and sat him on the couch! He got a little to close and we started kissing! I would never think of doing it again! I have no idea why he sent that message!" The Italian shrieked, tears falling faster. He never meant for this to happen, it was an accident._

_Ludwig gave a low growl, still unsure to believe him. Dropping the Italian, he walked upstairs to the bedroom. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning love." And with that, he disappeared in the room. Feliciano held his arm, it hurt so badly he thought it was broken. Italy headed upstairs and crawled into bed beside his lover. Germany was already asleep. _

"_I love you so much….." Feliciano whispered and kissed Ludwig's cheek. Closing his eyes, he nodded off and fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Italy woke up with an empty feeling inside, it hurt knowing he betrayed and lied to his boyfriend. Worse, his lover wasn't in bed with him. Feliciano stood up, a pounding head ache from staying up all night. Then he heard it, the unmistakable laugh booming from the living room.

"Keskeskeskes! Hallo West!?" Italy shuddered. No, no no no! He couldn't be here, not now, not when Ludwig and him just had a talk about him. Italy slid down the wall and covered his face, please be home Germany, please be home.

Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs. The albino man came into the bedroom and walked up to the Italian. _'No, Germany is gone…maybe, well, Germany is gone….it couldn't hurt if..' _The emptiness ate at his insides again, but it couldn't hurt if he just got a little, Ludwig wouldn't find out.

Italy smiled and stood up, walking to Gilbert. "Ciao~." The smaller man said in a surprisingly sultry voice. Prussia smirked and wrapped his arms around Italy, pulling him close.

"Hallo, so~ did you get my text?" Asked Prussia, running his hands lower the Italians waist to the band of his jeans. Feliciano shuddered slightly and wrapped his arms around the albino's neck, pulling him close to a rough kiss that the Prussian happily agreed to.

Italy had a reason to do what he was doing, just like the kiss, rough. Germany still treated him like he was fragile, but the Italian could take it rough, just like the way he liked it. Prussia gave him that roughness without a problem, he was cheating on Austria with Italy and Italy cheated on Germany with Prussia. If Feliciano went down, Prussia went down with him.

Italy was thrown carelessly on the bed and looked up at the albino who crawled on him. Gilbert smirked, "Looks like west hasn't been keeping his little Italian fed~" He purred, kissing down Feliciano's neck, making the smaller man moan in response.

After a bit of heat, there were tossed around clothes on the floor and the loud sound of the headboard hitting the wall. The smaller Italian was drenched in sweat along with Prussia, moaning for more. He felt the emptiness eat away again at each moan, but it was a lot better then what Ludwig gave him.

A few more loud screams came before Italy released on the sheets and Gilbert came inside the smaller man. Prussia immediately fell asleep and lay on the bed after pulling out. Italy felt sick to his stomach and cleaned himself off; he walked over to his phone in this pants pocket and checked it. Sitting on the bed he looked in the messages.

GERMANY: **ciao Italia. I'm sorry for last night and snapping at you like that, I know it was an accident und how stupid my bruder is, I trust you nothing IS happening between you two, I love you and I had work this morning so im gone.**

Italy looked back at the sleeping man on his bed and texted his lover back

ITALY: **Yeah, nothing is happening love! Trust me always!**

Again Italy looked back at the bed and continued the text.

**I love you too….always. How long should you be at work?**

GERMANY: **Today und tomorrow, tomorrow night I should be home, or in the morning in two days, not sure. Be safe, be carful, and for the love of god please don't let your brother in the house, he tore up the house last time…..**

ITALY: **haha! I won't! Bye bye! See you in a few days!**

GERMANY: **Bye**

Feliciano put his phone away and looked at his lap, putting on some boxers he crawled into the bed and fell asleep again. Hopefully Germany wouldn't find out what happened…..


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano woke up to a horrible pain in his stomach and ran to the bathroom. He vomited into the toilet and held his pained stomach after a few times. He breathed in slowly, then back out, in and out. His stomach hurt so much, and he was really hungry now…..wait, didn't big brother France tell him something like this? What was the word…. He thought about it for a while before it came to him.

He stood up quickly and his eyes widened. NO! Tears prickled the corner of his eyes. He slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. Sobbing quietly, his thoughts were speeding faster then anything. _'Oh no, oh no; France said that we could be…like this!' _He couldn't say the word to himself, all he did was let out a choked sob. _'Male countries need a way to expand! So I could just tell Germany im expanding….but he would ask how I got like this….but I could tell him it was his! But the child would look like Prussia and he would still be suspicious. There has to be a way to get rid of this…this thing!" _

Italy stood back up, his legs wobbling and threatening to give out. He walked back to see Prussia awake and crawling out his window. "V-Ve? What are you doing Gilbert?" Asked the, now pregnant, Italian.

"Oh, I need to be back at Austria's house before he wakes up and sees me gone. Tell west I said hi!" With that, the Albino flipped out of the window, fell in the bushes, and took off.

Feliciano sighed and checked his phone again as he got dressed, nothing. He put it in his jean pocket and went downstairs. He reheated some pasta. It was starting to get dark since he had…it….right when he woke up and slept through today. He felt awful, he just couldn't think how to get passed this. Well, there was one way he knew….maybe two. He just wanted to write out his options, so he could pick and choose the best.

Kill myself

Try to "get rid" of the child

Act like it Germany's

Finally say the truth

Italy drew heavy lines over number 4, he just couldn't do that. Ok, maybe number 1 was going to far, so he drew a line over that also. His best choice at the moment was 2…..it could work, act like it was nothing. But, it WASN'T nothing, it was something big!

Italy needed to calm his head, he just needed to think. Italy paced around the room for a bit, 7 PM turning into 8, 8 turning into 9. A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he hid his list and ran upstairs to clean quickly. Fixing his now messy hair, Feli walked up to the door and opened it to be pulled into strong arms.

"Hallo my sweet Italian!" Called out Ludwig. One arm was Around Italy while the other was holding a small duffle bag, most likely holding his stuff from work.

"Ciao Luddy." Spoke Italy softly. "Um, you came at a bad timing; I need to head out to the store for something quick." He stepped past his boyfriend and looked back at him. "I'll come back as soon as I can." And He jogged to his car, put the keys in and pulled out, waving bye to Germany and driving to the store. He knew exactly what he needed.

Back at the store, The Italian stood in front of the last thing he would have ever imagined. Pills….but very specific ones, these pills would make his little "Problem" go away just like that. He let out a heavy sigh and reached out and grabbed a box, putting it in the cart. Grabbing some other things so Ludwig wouldn't be suspicious if he came home without anything. Some pasta, wurst, sauces, tomatoes, and some beer for his beloved German.

Italy came home around 9:30 to be greeted by his happy Boyfriend. Ludwig kissed him softly and helped Feliciano unpack the food while Italy snuck the box in his pocket. He headed upstairs for his shower and sat on the toilet seat. A glass of water in his right hand, two pills in his left. The Italian closed his eyes and brought his left hand to his lips. His jaw quivered and tears dripped down. He threw the pills to the ground and sobbed. He couldn't do it, it just felt wrong and it was to hard.

Germany knocked on the bathroom door quickly and harshly. He spoke through the door, his voice low "Italy, we need to talk, now." Italy looked up and remembered, his phone was on the table…


	4. Chapter 4

Italy hid the pills and walked out slowly. Germany stood there, cell phone in hand and a very _very _angry glare on his face. "I thought I could trust you." Was the only thing the German spoke.

Italy gave a confused look and his boyfriend shoved his phone in his hands.

(A few minutes before, while Italy was in the Bathroom)

Germany sat on the couch and drank a beer. A soft ringing sound came out from the living room and he went to investigate. Ludwig picked up the cell phone and it had a loading screen, like he got when getting a picture. _'Who texts a person at 10:30 at night?' _He asked himself as he waited for it to load. After a few seconds the text opened and his jaw dropped, his eyes widened, his arm shook and his anger rose.

A picture of Gilbert came up, no shirt, almost no pants and he was winking. His thumbs were in his pants waist band and was being pulled down a bit, the text had that picture and the writing: **Like what u c? When West goes out again I will let u c more baby.**

He ran the stairs, taking two at a time since he just couldn't believe this. He pounded on the door, waiting for his boyfriend. He was done, this was to much, it would have made him mad if it was another person, but his brother? That made him mentally snap.

(Present time)

Italy stared at the pictured, oh no. His glance went up to his boyfriend. The German mans face was red and he was shaking. "What is with this picture? I want to know the truth, right. Now." His teeth were clenched and his jaw tightened.

Feliciano tore up and swallowed the rock in his throat. Biting his lip, he spoke and chose his words so carefully. "Me and P-Prussia have b-been having s-sex behind y-yours and Austria's b-back." He sobbed out, he couldn't control the large tears rolling down and dripping off.

Germany couldn't control himself and slapped the Italian harshly on the cheek, sending the smaller boy down to the ground and his phone flying out of his hands. Germany stomped on the phone and screamed at the poor sobbing boy on the floor. "I thought I could trust you! You betrayed my trust und did it with my bruder!" He then kicked Feliciano in the side and kept screaming words at him that made the boy sob harder.

Italy screamed for him to stop when Ludwig grabbed him by the hair and drug the boy down the steps, outside, to the car, and threw him in.

"YOU LIED TO ME AND NOW YOU WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW WHAT EVEN TALKING TO ANOUTHER PERSON IS!" He screamed and drove down the road, his mind was set, he wasn't letting his Italian go, not without him giving to OK. He drove further down the road and into the country, he had an old thing he kept prisoners during WW2.

The car parked outside a woods and he grabbed Italy and drug him out of the car. Italy yelped in pain and cried out for him to stop. Germany took him to a smaller brick house and threw his lover inside.

Italy looked around, tears making it blurry. There was a bed in the corner, a small kitchen to one side and a table with two chairs in the middle, all of that in one room. A smaller room was to the side that was a bathroom and shower. Germany walked up and grabbed the Italian by the arm and yanked him up.

Germany was through with games and things were going his way, how he wanted them. "Here are the rules, und you will follow them you little whore." Italy still sobbed and nodded. "1) You will stop your crying when I say to. 2) you will cook three meals a day for us. 3) When I want love, you will not push me away or say no. 4) You will have no contact with others unless im with you, and you will lie about what is happening. 5) you will have NO contact with Prussia AT ALL! 6) You will not talk back to me. GOT IT!?" He screamed at the poor smaller man.

Italy nodded and sobbed. He was dropped to the ground and he crawled to the bed. He crawled under the cover and bite his lip when he heard Ludwig scream from behind him "STOP CRYING!" He held back his sobs and closed his eyes tightly. Germany climbed into bed behind him and closed his eyes. "Oh yes, one more rule. You will call me Ludwig, Love, or Husband." Italy's eyes widened.

"H-Husband?" Germany nodded and kissed the Italians cheek.

"And if you have a problem with this, I can just throw you to my dogs whore." Italy was about to respond when he heard the snoring. Germany fell asleep and faced away from the shuddering Italian. Feliciano cried himself to sleep, hoping maybe someone would find him out here.


	5. Chapter 5

Germany woke up to find his little Italian cooking on the stove, but something seemed….off… Italy was holding his stomach in an odd fashion. Germany stood up and shuffled his feet over to Italy and slapped his hand off of his stomach. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked and Italy Winced. That's when Germany saw it.

Italy's stomach seemed a bit larger, not by much, but slightly more then normal and it just seemed odd. Fear crossed Italy's eyes when he followed Ludwig's gaze to his stomach. "O-Oh it's nothing."

Germany rubbed his chin, there were two things, either his Italian was getting fat or he was pregnant. "Little whore." He mumbled and sat on one of the chairs. Italy looked down at his food, tears welling up again.

"I-I'm not a whore.." He mumbled, but Germany heard. Standing up, he walked behind the Italian and hit him on the head with a lot of force to make the boy yelp out in pain.

"What was that!? Do you want me to remind you why you're the little whore!?" He screamed at him from behind. Italy didn't dare turn around being scared he would be hit again. Feliciano nodded and continued cooking until he felt the Germans presence behind him fade.

Italy closed his eyes and put the food on plates and put them on the table. Italy ate slowly, trying to make sure he didn't seem odder. Germany picked at his food and kept glancing at his boyfriend. Germany was the first to speak up. "Feliciano…..why is your stomach larger?" Italy looked up, he was scared again.

"U-Um, i-I ate t-to much…." He lied, it was obvious to the more idiotic person in the world.

"I'm taking you to see a doctor, Austria should be well with this, and he may want to know what his boyfriend has been doing." Germany gave Italy a sharp glare telling him that that was what they were doing.

Italy nodded and didn't finish his food. After a while, Germany finished and took Italy to his car and drove off to the Austrian mans house.

"WHAT!?" Shrieked Austria when he found out about Prussia cheating on him. "I do agree, I will keep this a secret among us!" He glared at his sulking boyfriend. Austria, Prussia, Italy and Germany made an agreement not to speak of the cheating to anyone, but Germany didn't mention his beating of his boyfriend at all.

Austria took Italy and started checking him. Italy knew that his "Father" or the guy who took care of him as a child, would know he was pregnant. To who's child? He didn't know, he figured Prussia.

"Its true, Little Italy is pregnant. Congratulations Ludwig." Germany nodded and grabbed Italy's hand like everything was fine. Until they got in the car, alone, isolated from the small safety.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOUR PREGNANT! GOD THIS GETS WORSE AND WORSE!" Germany drove back to their house as the Italian sobbed heavily again.

Italy was thrown back into the house on the cold, hard floor. Germany walked up to the sobbing man and slammed his boot in the boys face, breaking his nose. Italy crawled away, trying to get somewhere Germany couldn't get him.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." The Italian cried out when his head collided with the wall. Ludwig smashed his head into the wall a few times and let him go.

"I'm going drinking slut, stay here, make food, and go burn in hell." With that, the German walked out and locked the door behind him. Italy sobbed more then he could think, tears poured down endlessly as he tried to think. Tried to think, and then it came to him.

Italy stood up and walked to the bed.  
He took some of his shirts and tied the sleeves together making a tight rope.  
Italy tied the end to the ceiling of the bathroom.  
He made a noose on the end.  
Slipped his head in.  
and stood on the toilet seat.  
He was done with this, and he was done with Germany.  
His foot came off the edge.  
Then so did his other foot.  
and the rope tightened from the weight.  
and Italy hung there.

It didn't break his neck, but it slowly started to choke him. And he allowed it to.

**I couldn't have mad this story without the help and motivation from u/3752914/ "Iron Morgon" she is so hyper and I would recommend her for any help, THANKS MORGON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ludwig stumbled home from the bar, he was lucky enough to avoid his brother there and not drink to much. Guilt ate at him and he could barley stomach the one beer he had. Germany unlocked the door and walked inside. He dropped the keys and coat on the floor, eyes wide on the body hanging there. Italy's body hung limp from the home-made line. "ITALY!" He screamed and ran over to him. He quickly untied one of the shirts, the body falling on the ground with a dull thud.

Tears prickled the Germanys eyes but he wiped them away, Italy cheated…this was what he should want…right? His thoughts were broken from the soft whimpers and coughs of the Italian.

"G-Germany?" he spoke softly, Looking up at the blonde, fear and horror flashing through his amber eyes. "D-Don't hurt me…." He was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry….." he murmured softly into the brunettes hair. Italy closed his eyes, actually enjoying this one moment.

Could Italy tell him now? Or would that be to soon? Feliciano gulped. "L-Luddy….I have s-something to t-tell you."

The German looked up "Ja?" The German didn't want this anymore, he didn't want the fighting and the beating, he wanted the happy life he used to have.

"I don't want this life anymore…." The Italian shuddered and whimpered, expecting him to be hurt, but instead of a fist he felt a soft hand on his cheek.

"Me either….." Ludwig admitted, stroking the smaller mans cheek, then his stomach. "I'm sorry for all of this…"

Italy lent up and pressed his mouth to Ludwig's giving him a soft kiss before putting his smaller, more petite hand on the larger on that pressed against his stomach.

"Do you know whose it is?" Germany said after a few moments of silence. Feliciano shook his head and looked up at his lover.

"Should we see Austria?" He asked, the continued. "I am sorry , but I want someone to know what you did…" he looked away, taking his hand off.

Ludwig nodded surprisingly. "A therapist, or consular, I understand. And ja, we should see him." He stood up, pulling his boyfriend with him. He felt the Smaller male shiver, his body as stiff as a board. "Let it all out…." He never wanted to say that.

The Italian started crying heavily into his chest, sobs racking his body. "I-I want to go h-home." Germany nodded, understanding why his lover was so hurt.

(Time skip)

Both of them were laying in bed. The bed that was in their real house. The bed they slept in each night, the bed Italy cheated on, the bed Germany would leave from when he had work, the bed where they both laughed and watched TV and lastly, it's the bed both of them made THEIR child in. The child was said by Austria that it was Ludwig's.

These days, weeks, hours, nights and days were hard on the two, but they made it. Germany and Italy went to a consular and got the help they both needed, Italy stopped cheating and Germany cut down on his drinking.

On the worst day of their lives, the day when Germany first started beating Italy, Ludwig proposed a year later on that same day. Both were married and nothing bad happened since then.

But, happy endings don't exist.

Years and Years later.

When their little peace ended.

**HAHA! I will be starting the sequel "Hush child" soon! I had NO motivation to keep this story to keep going, so I ended it! But I thought I did good, favorite and all that stuff.**


End file.
